monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies
Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Monster High. It premiered on April 14, 2018. Synopsis As Invisi Billy's killer is revealed, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood takes matters into her own hands in order to save the school. Meanwhile, a body is found as Ramses de Nile is forced to take action. Finally, Frankie Stein and Deuce Gorgon discover the Catacombs under the school. Episode Opening Scene Picking up where the last episode left off... FRANKIE: Oh my God... Scarah can't be the killer! CLAWDEEN: The letter makes it VERY clear, Frankie... Do we REALLY need to spell it out for you? FRANKIE: But she was willing to help us... It can't be her. DRACULAURA: I think Frankie's right. This doesn't make sense. CLAWDEEN: Then who killed her? GHOULIA: Invisi Billy's killer? DEUCE: It's possible... What do we do now? CLAWDEEN: My dad's here. DEUCE: We can't go to the cops. CLAWDEEN: Why? DEUCE: Because we've still not found Cleo... and we don't have all the facts straight. CLAWDEEN: Well how long? DRACULAURA: Yeah... We can't keep her body hanging from the fucking ceiling forever! FRANKIE: I have an idea! You guys take care of the Scarah situation and me and Deuce can go to the catacombs to find Cleo. Meanwhile, the hooded killer walks to the girls bathroom. (INTRO) Scene 1 In the catacombs, Cleo de Nile tries to get a phone signal on her iCoffin. CLEO: C'mon you stupid cheap piece of shit! Work! At the entrance of the catacombs from the school, Frankie Stein and Deuce Gorgon get ready to enter. FRANKIE: What do we do if we run into the killer? DEUCE: We run. They use the flashlights of their iCoffins to investigate the dark tunnel. FRANKIE: CLEO! DEUCE: CLEO! Back at Monster High, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Ghoulia Yelps pay Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Clawrk Wolf, Ramses de Nile and Dracula a visit at Bloodgood's office. (Knock, Knock) Bloodgood answers the door. BLOODGOOD: Girls, can you come back later! We're resolving a issue. CLAWDEEN: A issue? More like a thousand issues, sis. BLOODGOOD: Elaborate? All of them appear back at the classroom, staring at Scarah Screams dead body. BLOODGOOD: Shit! CLAWRK: How long as she been like this? DRACULAURA: We found her like this. DRACULA: We need to make sure no other students appear down here while we investigate but this does look like suicide and unrelated from Invisi Billy's killer. DRACULAURA: I'm not convinced, dad. DRACULA: Why is that? DRACULAURA: Scarah was helping as find Cleo. CLAWDEEN: Apparently, she heard the thoughts of the killer. CLAWRK: Well that would give the killer a perfect motive to kill her. DRACULAURA: Or a perfect motive for someone to cover up for the killer. GHOULIA: What's that? Ghoulia points to an object sticking out of her pocket. Dracula walks over and takes it out. RAMSES: That's my daughter's missing amulet. Clawdeen looks like she's seen a ghost as she recognizes it as the amulet that she threw away. RAMSES: It went missing around the time of that invisible kid's death. BLOODGOOD: So she killed him, then killed herself and stole Cleo's amulet, right Dracula? DRACULA: Right! Totally agree. (awkward laughs) In a flashback to a few moments ago when Bloodgood excused Dracula in her office... They step out of the office. DRACULA: What do you want to tell me? BLOODGOOD: I fucked up! DRACULA: Huh? BLOODGOOD: Promise me for what I'm about to tell you, it stays strictly between us and only us. DRACULA: Sure. BLOODGOOD: I know the identity of Invisi Billy's killer. Scene 2 In the creepateria, Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber talk... LAGOONA: So I accepted team captain role for the swim team. GIL: Oh really? LAGOONA: Yeah! Oh my god! It's gonna be great... I get to boss you around. GIL: Uh... LAGOONA: I'm kidding of course. They both laugh. GIL: Where are your friends? LAGOONA: Umm... Solving a mystery, finding Cleo, the usual BS. GIL: Ah! Back in the catacombs... FRANKIE: This place is a maze... we're never gonna find Cleo! DEUCE: Well we have to keep trying! FRANKIE: I know but- Frankie slips on a rock and falls flat on her face, where her hand is released from it's stitches and runs away. FRANKIE: Fuck! Get that hand! DEUCE: I'm on it! Deuce chases after Frankie's hand and manages to catch it, before looking up to notice a hooded figure staring back at him. He gets up from the ground. DEUCE: Cleo? KILLER: Nope! DEUCE: FRANKIE RUN!!! The killer then begins to chase after both of them and grabs Deuce by his hood, throwing him to the ground before revealing a hammer. Frankie then comes back before the killer can take his blow. FRANKIE: Deuce! Use your power! DEUCE: Oh! Deuce takes off his glasses, turning the killer to stone. DEUCE: Who is it? FRANKIE: I don't know- DEUCE: We should break the stone, then that way the killer dies forever because this isn't going to last long. FRANKIE: We can't... It's not right! Whatever this person is going through should be resolved in an orderly way and if we kill him then we're no better than what he did to Invisi Billy! DEUCE: You're right! But we can't leave her until we save Cleo. FRANKIE: Okay... But can I at least have my hand back? Deuce gives Frankie her hand back and puts it back into place. FRANKIE: There! Good as new. DEUCE: We have to leave before he turns back to normal. FRANKIE: Oh right! Deuce brushes up against Frankie as he walks past. FRANKIE: Hey Deuce! DEUCE: Yeah! Deuce turns around as Frankie walks to him. She grabs him by the face and kisses him on the lips. DEUCE: Umm! What was that for!? FRANKIE: If I die down here I don't want to die without having my first kiss... Hell, I would have probably kissed Cleo. DEUCE: Oh really? Because I hear you had a crush on me? FRANKIE: Oh shit! Really? You heard that? Now I feel embarrassed. DEUCE: No it's okay, I find it flattering... I-Uh like you too I guess... They both then continue walking as Frankie appears amused by Deuce's comment. Scene 3 In the library, Draculaura and Clawdeen sit and talk while Ghoulia is being questioned by Clawrk and Dracula. DRACULAURA: This doesn't make any sense why would Scarah kill herself? CLAWDEEN: Maybe she's crazier than we expected. Clawdeen looks onwards, terrified. DRACULAURA: Are you okay? Clawdeen remains silent. DRACULAURA: CLAWDEEN!? CLAWDEEN: Wha!? DRACULAURA: Are you okay?... you seem shaken. CLAWDEEN: I don't know but Cleo's amulet should have been gone forever. DRACULAURA: How would you know? CLAWDEEN: Remember how my sister stole Cleo's amulet and I broke in to get it? DRACULAURA: Don't tell me that's THE amulet? CLAWDEEN: It is... But I think someone's messing with us. I got rid of it... It should have be in a lake... FAR AWAY FROM HERE! DRACULAURA: Scarah's killer? CLAWDEEN: Or Scarah herself. Clawrk and Dracula come over with Ghoulia. DRACULA: Clawdeen... Are you ready? Back in the catacombs, Cleo continues to run around the tunnels for an exit. CLEO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! FRANKIE: CLEO!!!! CLEO: Oh my Ra!!! I'M IN HERE!!! HELP!!! Frankie and Deuce run over to Cleo. FRANKIE: Cleo! We thought you died. CLEO: Well luckily for me I can't. Cleo walks over to Deuce and hugs him before kissing him, making Frankie feel awkward. CLEO: You came to save me. DEUCE: Of course. FRANKIE: C'mon guys! We need to leave before the killer comes back. They walk away. Scene 4 After school, Clawdeen goes home as she talks with Cleo on her iCoffin. CLAWDEEN: Yeah!... I'm just glad you're feeling better... I"ll see you later, bye! Clawdeen enters her home, and sees Howleen Wolf sitting on the sofa with a suitcase next to her. CLAWDEEN: Ummm... What's going on here? HOWLEEN: I'm leaving. CLAWDEEN: Leaving!? Why? Where? HOWLEEN: I can't say. CLAWDEEN: MOM!!! Harriet Wolf runs downstairs. HARRIET: WHAT!? Did you break something? CLAWDEEN: No! Where's Howleen going? HARRIET: Umm... Boarding school. CLAWDEEN: Which one? and why? HARRIET: Enough with the questions... I heard about the killer ghoul who killed herself today. CLAWDEEN: Yeah, it's awful. Did dad tell you? HARRIET: No... Actually the mayor made an announcement officially declaring Scarah as the killer. A car horn beeps outside and Howleen gets up to leave. HOWLEEN: Well, I guess it's a goodbye for now sis! They both hug. Howleen walks away as Harriet begins to cry. CLAWDEEN: Mom! Are you okay? HARRIET: (crying) Yes! I just... uhh... Stubbed my toe. Harriet leaves, as Howleen begins to walk to her taxi. HOWLEEN (V.O.): Hi it's me Howleen... Howleen Wolf. You may have noticed I'm not walking away in handcuffs, well that's because I got away with it. I killed Invisi Billy! In a flashback, Invisi Billy walks across the hallways of Monster High where he sees a hooded figure breaking into Cleo's locker. HOWLEEN (V.O.): You may be asking yourself... Why kill Invisi Billy? Why not just get revenge on Cleo? Invisi Billy gets a text from Scarah asking him to meet her in the library after she is finished with her interview with Frankie. He texts back "sure" and turns invisible to get passed the hooded robber. HOWLEEN (V.O.): Well, sometimes obstacles come in the way of those looking for revenge! The hooded figure finds Cleo's amulet as Howleen's face is revealed to be the one under the hood. Invisi Billy gets a text back from Scarah which alerts Howleen who turns around and grabs a javalin. HOWLEEN: Who's there? Howleen looks around and throws the javelin through Invisi Billy's chest, not realizing he was there based on her immediate reaction when after he was stabbed turns back to normal. HOWLEEN: AAAA!! Oh my GOD! HOWLEEN (V.O.): Strange... isn't it? How mistakes happen. After finishing panicing, Howleen hears Scarah's banshee scream from down the hall, and realizing that other students will gather, she puts the amulet in her pocket and quickly grabs Invisi Billy's iCoffin before fleeing from the scene. Back in the present day, Howleen gets in her taxi. HOWLEEN (V.O.): That Banshee ghoul didn't kill Invisi Billy because I did. Well.. not physically but technically responsible for his death... WHAT!? Don't judge me... She was the one who texted him to meet her in the library for a three second fuck sesh. Her fault!.. Although, I do wish I didn't throw that fucking Javelin. The taxi drives off as Clawdeen looks on from the living room window, while Harriet cries in her bedroom. Scene 5 A week later, the Ghouls are preparing the hallways for tonight's spring fling dance. DRACULAURA: So Clawdeen, you haven't told us what happened to Howleen? CLAWDEEN: I don't even know where Howleen is!? FRANKIE: That's strange! Why haven't your parents told you? CLAWDEEN: My dad doesn't have a clue but I think my mom knows more than she lets on! LAGOONA: Seems suspicious... Maybe Howleen witnessed Scarah killing Invisi Billy and the stress made your mom move her? CLAWDEEN: But before her freshman year ends? I don't know! Cleo walks over with Ghoulia. CLEO: Ladies! I'm not paying you to talk. FRANKIE: Your not paying us at all. CLEO: Get back to work. I promised Bloodgood that the Fear Squad would have the hallways decorated by 5pm. Cleo and Ghoulia walk away, while Clawd Wolf approaches them. LAGOONA: I see she's feeling better since being kidnapped and tortured. CLAWD: Hey Ghouls! Draculaura, would you like to go to the spring fling dance with me? Draculaura looks over at Clawdeen. CLAWDEEN: You don't need my permission, you do you! DRACULAURA: Sure! CLAWD: Great! I'll pick you up at 8. Cleo walks along the hall with Ghoulia. CLEO: Tonight is going to be lit! And the best part: Scarah is gone! That bitch tried to kill me... I mean I can't die, but it still hurt! GHOULIA: I'm glad you're feeling better. CLEO: I never claimed I was feeling better... Sometimes I still have nightmares about Scarah coming to kill me again. GHOULIA: Aww, well we can have a sleepover tonight. CLEO: Yeah, that will be great! Bloodgood looks over the balcony down at them. HOWLEEN (V.O.): You probably have a lot of questions... Don't worry my pretties they will be answered! In a flashback, in Bloodgood's office... Howleen enters Bloodgood's office and sits down. HOWLEEN: Uhh... you said you wanted to see me? BLOODGOOD: Oh, of course. You're leaving Monster High. HOWLEEN: Wait... what? BLOODGOOD: You will be transferred to Crescent Moon High as soon as possible-- HOWLEEN: But... I can't leave! I... I need to stay here! I can't leave Twyla...! BLOODGOOD: You should've thought about that before murdering a student in cold blood. Howleen looks at Bloodgood, shocked. HOWLEEN: I... I didn't-- BLOODGOOD: Kill Invisi Billy? You do realise I have proof right? HOWLEEN: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM! Please... I can't leave this school. Not now... BLOODGOOD: You have a choice: you either go to Crescent Moon High, dissappear and never ever show your face here again, or go to jail. I'm on your side here Howleen... It's a win/win situation. HOWLEEN (V.O.): I obviously had no choice but to say yes... And she was right. It was a win/win situation. Still, I had a few days left in Monster High, and I obviously had to finish what I started. In the Cooking Club, Howleen puts in the forged letter for Cleo and goes to the Janitor's Closet and enters the Catacombs. HOWLEEN (V.O.): I was going to kill Cleo de Nile. For Invisi Billy's sake... But mostly mine. Scene 6 At the night of the Spring Fling Dance, the Ghouls and their dates arrive together. They look over and see a memorial for Scarah and Invisi Billy. CLEO: Can you believe they are even giving Scarah a memorial? CLAWDEEN: I know! Clawdeen looks worried. DRACULAURA: Clawdeen, are you okay? CLAWDEEN: I'm fine... Let's just hope someone spiked the punch. I need a real drink after all this! LAGOONA: Now that I could get behind. They walk over to the punch bowl, while Catty Noir walks over to them. CLAWDEEN: Catty! I hear you're singing tonight? CATTY: Not from the looks of things... All my band members are late and I don't have anyone who can fill for them... Unless you ghouls know someone? CLAWDEEN: Umm. I would love to! Cleo butts in. CLEO: You know Catty I would love to perform with you too! CATTY: Great! We're going to perform our first song in 5 minutes. Catty leaves, while Deuce and Clawd talk. DEUCE: You know, man! I guess I was kinda just insecure about you still liking Cleo. CLAWD: Me!? No... I mean I love Cleo but more like a sister now! Besides I'm more into Draculaura now. DEUCE: If only we could have done this sooner. CLAWD: Yeah... DEUCE: So are you and Draculaura getting back together? CLAWD: I don't know... We've been sorta hot n' cold right now. DEUCE: HEY DRACULAURA! CLAWD: What are you doing. Deuce signals Draculaura to come over to them. DRACULAURA: Hey, what's up!? DEUCE: Nothing... Well, we were wondering if you and Clawd were ever going to be a thing again? CLAWD: You* were wondering. DRACULAURA: Umm... well... I... Uhh! (awkward laughs) DEUCE: So... is that a yes? DRACULAURA: Of course, it's a yes! CLAWD: Wait! Really? DRACULAURA: Yeah! I made a big mistake of breaking up with and I know you may be still mad abou- CLAWD: Hold on! I was never mad at you... I get now why you did what you did. DRACULAURA: Really? They both kiss. DEUCE: Get a room you two... I'am going to find my date. Catty performs "Fright Song" featuring the Clawdeen & Cleo After the performance, Ramses visits Bloodgood in her office. RAMSES: I can't trust you! What kind of school are you running here? BLOODGOOD: Oh hello, Mayor de Nile! I see you're back from your vacation? And the answer to your question: A school for monsters which obviously was never going to be easy. RAMSES: Easy? You have had two students die under mysterious circumstances. That is why I'm going to ask you to hire my daughter as staff. BLOODGOOD: (laughs) What, Cleo? RAMSES: No! My other daughter. She will be home after the Summer... I guess her "modelling career" tanked. BLOODGOOD: I'm sorry but there's no classes in modelling. RAMSES: I don't care what you get her to do as long as it pays well of course. BLOODGOOD: (laughs) Why should I? RAMSES: Because if you don't I will tell everyone you and Dracula have been rather intimate. BLOODGOOD: How? Why? RAMSES: I have eyes everywhere around this town. Ramses leaves. HOWLEEN (V.O.): By now... You're probably wondering where I am? In a flashback, Dracula and Bloodgood have a meeting with Harriet in Bloodgood's office. BLOODGOOD: You're probably wondering why we asked you here today. HARRIET: Well duh! So what did one of my children do this time? DRACULA: There's not easy way to say this- BLOODGOOD: But Howleen killed Invisi Billy. HARRIET: What!? Are you going to arrest her? BLOODGOOD: No! Me and Dracula have come up with a solution and we are going to send Howleen to Crescent Moon High but the catch is, no one is allowed to know where she's going. HARRIET: Oh my God! I guess if that's the only solution. DRACULA: There's another catch though. HARRIET: What? DRACULA: She will have to leave tonight. HARRIET: No! This is all too soon and I hate that you bastards decide my child's fate before I even get to see a receipt. How do I know I can trust you? DRACULA: Because Clawrk is one of my closes friends and it will break his heart if his daughter is a killer. HARRIET: But what about my feelings! Harriet begins to cry. HARRIET: (crying) How do you BEGIN TO comprehend that your child is a killer? BLOODGOOD: We know this is hard, Harriet. But we need your consent to get this done and it's to protect Howleen from paying for her mistakes. HARRIET: I guess since there's no other choice. Final Scene After the Dance, Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen return home. CLAWDEEN: You know guys... I'm beginning to rethink something? DRACULAURA: What? CLAWDEEN: I don't think Scarah killed Invisi Billy... I don't even think she killed herself. FRANKIE: Why the change of heart? CLAWDEEN: There's something that doesn't add up... If Scarah was willing to help us find the killer why did you go through the lengths she did to cover up? DRACULAURA: I'm not following you. CLAWDEEN: Cleo mentioned that the killer kept torturing her... So this had to be around the time Scarah was supposed to helping us. FRANKIE: And the killer followed me and Deuce down there too. DRACULAURA: So that clears Scarah as Invisi Billy's killer. CLAWDEEN: I think Howleen killed Invisi Billy. I don't want to believe it but the more my mom doesn't answer me the more I think... Maybe? FRANKIE: Wait! Do you think she killed Scarah too? CLAWDEEN: I hope not! I just hope Invisi Billy's was an accident because Scarah's sure as hell wasn't. HOWLEEN (V.O.): When one mystery closes... FRANKIE: So, does this mean there's another killer out there? HOWLEEN (V.O.): Another opens. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Monster High Episodes Category:Season 1 (Monster High)